The Bicameral Mind
| season = 1 | number = 10 | image = Westworld-The-Bicameral-Mind-640x370.jpg | imagecaption= The Bicameral Mind | airdate = 4 Dec 2016 | runtime = 1 hr 34 min | writer = Lisa Joy & Jonathan Nolan | director = Jonathan Nolan | previous = "The Well-Tempered Clavier" | next = Season Two }} is the Season One finale, and the tenth episode of Westworld. Summary Plot Please, edit this section. Add anything that's been missed, correct any mistakes, remove any opinions. Be tactful... Dolores Abernathy We hear Dolores' voice say that she is in a dream and after a moment we see her face. She is lying on a medical gurney, or something like it. As Dolores continues to speak the camera pulls back to reveal that Dolores is being assembled. A man's hands are smoothing down the skin around her neck and upper chest. Her head, neck, upper chest, and left forearm are the only parts of her covered with skin so far. Her mechanical skeleton reveals that she is a first generation host. We hear Arnold's voice say, "Dolores", and she opens her eyes, and turns her head to look at the speaker. From her point of view we see Arnold. She sits up facing him and the say hello to each other, he takes her left hand and says "Welcome to the world." Dolores' hand is seen holding the Man in Black's knife; she is shaving him. He talks as she shaves, about The Maze and how he believes he is close to finding its center. He tells her how they've both been here before more than once. He tells her that once when he was there the town was covered in sand. She talks about Arnold building a game for her to play, The Maze. She drops the knife and walks off, he picks it up and follows her. Dolores, wearing a shirt and pants, walks toward the white church (with the Man in Black following her). She enters the church and suddenly she is wearing her blue dress and Arnold is sitting in a pew, and reading. He looks up and greets her. She beams back at him, saying she knows where his maze is. She leads him, by the hand, outside to the graveyard. When she gets there she's wearing her shirt and pants, and it's the Man in Black she's leading rather than Arnold. He seems unimpressed. She says that it ends in a place she's never been, and with a thing she'll never do. She kneels in front of a cross and cleans it, revealing that's it's her name that is carved there. She clears a small space at the foot of the cross and digs out a wooden box that says, "Pig's Clover". (Inside the box is a modern ball-in-a-maze game and not the Pig's Clover game.) Clothed in her blue dress, she stands, and offers the game to Arnold. He says, "very good Dolores", in a way that one would speak to a small child. He tells her that when he was first working on her mind he used a pyramid-style theory of consciousness and was baffled as to why she couldn't progress. He changed it to maze with the goal at the center rather than on top. He asks her if she understands who he wants her to hear, but she doesn't yet understand. He reassures her and says that she's so close to understanding. He says he has to tell Robert Ford that the park should not be opened, and that the hosts are alive. Dolores is dressed in her shirt and pants, and the Man in Black snatches the maze game from her. He's angry and wants an explanation that she doesn't have. In Dolores' memory, she sees herself sitting opposite Arnold in an RDF in her blue dress. Arnold apologizes, and says that Robert doesn't believe that Dolores is conscious, and that he want's Arnold to "roll her back" (remove her memories of Arnold guiding her towards consciousness). Arnold tells Dolores about his plan for her to kill all of the hosts and that she will help him destroy Westworld. She is horrified, and says that she "couldn't possibly do that". Arnold says that Dolores will be alright, and that he will help her. and he alters her, so that she is capable of the killing. Dolores is then shown firing a gun in the street 34 years ago. The scene then changes to Dolores and the Man in Black in Escalante. Dolores is dressed in pants, and is badly shaken from the memories that she tells the Man in Black that she can't remember. The Man in Black threatens her, asking where Wyatt is. She begins to cry, saying that she didn't want to, didn't mean to. He hits her, punches her in the face and then the scene switches to... Dolores is in the street in Escalante and is surrounded by corpses. She's in her blue dress, and holding a gun. Weapon-fire and screams are heard. Teddy kills every host in Escalane. He kills Angela, as she begs for her life. He is very shaken and tells Dolores that something has gone wrong. She tells the Man in Black, "I can't; I won't". He tells her that he bought "this world", that he's the majority shareholder. He says that business is booming because it feels more real than the real world, even though it's not real. He says it's a lie, because the hosts can't fight back and the guests can never lose. He asks Dolores if she wants to change this, and if she wants "one true thing". She replies that her "one true thing" is someone who loves her, and that when her love finds her, he will kill the Man in Black. William and Logan William tows Logan behind him a horse that he's riding. Logan's wrists are bound, and a rope connects Logan to William's saddle. They talk about Dolores. Logan says that she is dead, William that she is alive. He maintains that something was happening to her, and that she needs help. Logan becomes angry. They enter Lawrence's camp and his men train their weapons on them. Logan raises his hand but William seems relaxed. Lawrence looks at him and says he thought William would be back. Later, William and Lawrence are looking down a hill at a camp, Lawrence says that they will know where to find "the woman". Lawrence says he will help and Logan, still tied up, scoffs. William takes a moment out to hit Logan, and drags him to his feet. Teddy Flood The train pulls into Sweetwater carrying Teddy. He gets off as normal but then He pauses, he sees the street in his memory, full of bodies, and hears a man saying, "remember". Dolores is there, walking among the bodies. She looks at him and smiles. He kills the man who always bumps into him, instead of tipping his hat in apology and carrying on. He looks up as the train starts to moves. He seems to think Dolores is on the train and leaves his bag and runs for it, jumping on as it starts to move. Charlotte Hale On the Monorail Terminal platform in Westworld Mesa Hub the hosts are lined up waiting, dressed in black. Charlotte Hale is watching from the floor above. Lee Sizemore joins her and says Peter Abernathy is ready. He guesses that Ford is retiring that day and wants the job of Park Director. She promises him the job, says he can have it, do whatever he wants as long as he keeps it simple. An announcer welcomes the Delos Board of Directors. Later, in Ford's office, a host plays the piano as Ford works. He stops the music when Hale enters. She tells him to announce his retirement at the gala. She informs him that the hosts will be simplified, and that she's not worried about him destroying anything before he retires from Westworld. Ford is unruffled by Hale's statements, and asks if there's anything else he can help her with before she leaves. Maeve Millay, Hector Escaton, Armistice, Felix Lutz and Sylvester In Livestock Management, Sylvester interferes with the automated assembly of the skeleton of a host. He removes a C6 vertebra that is in a supporting frame and substitutes another in its place. He then leaves the room, carrying the vertebra he removed with him. A partially completed host is "dipped" in the white milky fluid. When it emerges, it has Maeve's face. She has been rebuilt following the fire that 'killed' both her and Hector Escaton. She opens her eyes and Felix is there. She takes his tablet and makes changes: she turns off the park security system and modifies Hector and Armistice. Armistice is in another room having her tattoo applied by a technician when Destin comes in to borrow Hector for sex. Destin says that he'll apply Hector's scar. Despite the other technician's complaints Destin wheels Hector off into the next room and begins getting his lube ready. Behind him we can see the room where the other tech has finished applying Armistice's tattoo. Destin listens to music, so he doesn't hear when Armistice wakes and begins to, very flashily, kill her technician. Destin finally becomes aware of what's happening when Armistice throws the technician though a common wall. Destin turns and tries to control her using a Voice Command, but it doesn't work, and Hector stabs him from behind. As Hector lets Destin's body drop to the floor, Maeve arrives with Felix and Sylvester soon follows. Sylvester is horrified at the carnage, and Armistice says to Maeve that he looks guilty about something while she grabs him and squeezes his face. Maeve asks if anyone is going to stop them, and realizes that Sylvester is lying when he says that he doesn't think anyone will try to stop them. He tells Maeve that someone has revised her core code so that she can wake herself from Sleep Mode. He shows her that the access code used to revise her programming is for someone called Arnold, but he doesn't know who that is. Maeve says she knows someone who does, and they leave. She tells Sylvester to stay there and threatens to set Armistice on him if he leaves. Armistice makes a kissing face on the glass to Sylvester before she leaves with Maeve, Hector, and Felix. Teddy Flood The train stops at the next platform and Teddy alights. He kills a host soldier and takes his horse. He rides away. Dolores Abernathy Dolores crawls (bruised and bloodied) away from the Man in Black. She believes that William is coming to save her. The Man in Black mocks her and tells her about how Logan, although reluctant at first had developed a taste for killing. William and Logan William and Logan, Logan tied up amidst a lot of dead soldiers. William interrogating a man about Dolores, he kills the man after he's implied she's been raped by soldiers. He drags Logan to his feet. Searches for Dolores for a long time, dropping the Guest Photograph along the way. At the edge of the park he sets a naked Logan free, tied to the back of a horse. Before he sets him free he tells him that he's going to take Delos, his father-in-law's company, and buy the park. Logan scoffs, saying he will inherit the company and not William. William seems confident though. Dolores Abernathy and Teddy Flood The Man in Black tells her that William kept on looking, worried about her. He found her eventually in her old loop, leaving the general store in Sweetwater. She looks straight at his face, doesn't recognize him. He reveals that he is William; she is grief stricken. He tells her that he owns "this world" - and wants the answer to his maze question. Dolores stands up and tells him that he doesn't own this world anymore. When he tries to hit her again, she beats him up, drags him through the church by the scruff of his neck and then throws him out of the side door. When he tries to use his gun she takes it off him, holding it to his head. He stabs her in the stomach. We see her remembering William's face as it was 30 years before, when she first met him. Then she collapses. Teddy rides up, shooting the Man in Black repeatedly, knocking him over. He wants to take her to a doctor, she wants to see where the mountains meet the sea. He puts her in front of him on his saddle and they ride off. Maeve, Hector and Armistice, Felix and Sylvester We see Maeve and her friends arrive at the Cold Storage Hall on Sub-Level B83. Hector and Armistice are now clothed. They make their way to the back where Clementine is still standing, and Bernard is lying on the floor. Maeve tells Felix to repair Bernard, Felix is shocked at Bernard being a host, but says yes. He repairs Bernard, the bullet grazed what he calls Bernard's "Cortical Shield" so he repairs the cosmetic damage to his temple and restarts him. Maeve wakes him, he was expecting to be wiped. He says it's not the first time he's awoken, nor the first time she has awoken. He appears to be using the word to mean "become self-aware". Maeve is shocked, asks how many there are like her. A handful. he says, most go insane. She asks about her daughter and asks him to remove the memories but he says he can't without destroying her. Robert Ford Ford finds the Man in Black at the white church and invites him to the Board's presentation. He tells Ford that he wanted a game where the stakes mattered, where the hosts would genuinely fight back. Ford says that he should come to the presentation, that he might find the new narrative more satisfying. Maeve, Hector and Armistice, Felix and Sylvester In the room at the back of Cold Storage. Maeve asks Bernard who has been altering her code, and why. He tells her that her actions are scripted, not her choice, and shows her the new story line, called "Escape". Maeve is furious and breaks the tablet. She kisses Clementine goodbye on the cheek, and leaves. Bernard is left there. In the control room, a tech notices that there has been a temperature change in Cold Storage. There's also a problem with the network. The staff search surveillance videos hoping to find out what has caused the change. Teddy Flood and Dolores Abernathy Teddy and Dolores have got to "where the mountains meet the sea" and ride onto the beach. Teddy helps her off the horse and sits with her on the sand. They start a scripted routine, about Dolores' path and her lines about ugliness and beauty, mixed in with Dolores' anger about being kept in, and used, in what she calls a "beautiful trap". She dies in Teddy's arms and the music swells. Teddy gives a speech about paths, and beginnings, and we see that the scene is part of Ford's presentation to the Delos board members. The audience applauds. Ford stands next to them and thanks the board for coming and celebrating the new narrative "Journey Into Night" Behind the audience, Charlotte Hale and Lee Sizemore are watching; she sends him off to do "something important". Down by the sea, Ford supervises staff collecting Teddy and Dolores. He tells them to take Dolores to the "old field lab" (the Escalante RDF). The audience begin to make their way back up the beach. Control Room In the control room, a tech has discovered the footage of Armistice killing the body shop technician. A control room supervisor requests that QA teams of security personnel be sent to the gala in Escalante. Other security personnel are assigned to find the homicidal hosts inside the Westworld Mesa Hub. The Control Room loses power momentarily, and then a security lock down goes into effect; doors close, locking staff inside. Maeve, Hector and Armistice, Felix and Sylvester Maeve, Hector, Armistice and Felix are in an elevator. Armistice is intimidating Felix by blowing on his ear from behind. They exit the elevator at floor A27, Behavior Lab and Diagnostics. In the glass walled rooms, hosts are rehearsing their loops. Security teams rush in, shouting out for Delos personnel to be "on the ground". While the security detail search the corridor and rooms, Armistice and Hector hide within rows of inactive hosts in a dark room. They kill the guards and take their submachine guns. They are delighted with their new weapons. At the Gala At the gala in Escalante, William has changed into a formal suit and is favoring his right arm (it was injured by Dolores' attack). Some guests are being entertained by the Wild West hosts. Teddy shoots a glass on Rebus' head. When a female guest tries to do the same, but misses and shoots Rebus instead, she is applauded and everyone laughs. Bernard is walking around and observing the gala. Maeve, Hector and Armistice, Felix and Sylvester Maeve, Felix, Armistice and Hector continue to make their way through the extensive complex. They enter a new section, and the logo for a new park, SW, makes its first appearance on the show. Hosts are rehearsing sword fights. Maeve asks Felix what this is, he replies that it's complicated. Tannoy? messages continue to urge calm and they realize that security teams can't be far away. Armistice and Hector volunteer to keep them busy while Maeve and Felix get clear. Armistice in particular, looks excited at the prospect. Hector and Armistice search for and kill the security teams without much difficulty until a guard triggers a security door and traps Armistice's arm. She yells at the others to, "go!" Hector leaves, telling her to, "die well". Maeve gathers up Felix and Hector, and they go. Felix picks up a bag he's prepared for Maeve. Delos staff watch them from their offices as they stride past. Maeve and Felix enter a lift, but Hector finds he can't go with them. Maeve apologies, kisses him and Hector smiles and tells Maeve he'll see her in the next life. He turns to face the approaching guards as the lift closes and we hear machine gun fire. Dolores Abernathy, Robert Ford and Bernard Lowe Ford repairs Dolores' cut lip. They look at Arnold's favorite painting and Ford points out the (alleged) Easter Egg left by Michelangelo. Ford says it is the shape of the human brain in the painting (behind the image of God). Bernard enters and Dolores mistakes him for Arnold. Ford explains who Bernard is, and that he's kept them separate until now. Bernard accuses Ford of killing Arnold. Dolores remembers killing Arnold. She is grief stricken. Ford talks about how Arnold had seen his son die and tried to create another living being: Dolores. The Maze was a test of empathy and imagination, and Arnold got the idea from one of his son's toys. She solved the maze after Arnold's Reveries update. When Arnold couldn't convince Ford not to open Westworld (Location) he merged the Wyatt narrative with Dolores. Arnold used Dolores and Teddy to destroy every host. In Dolores' memory, she sees Teddy 'kill' the hosts, and Arnold using Dolores to take his own life. Dolores shoots Arnold in the head, and then shoots Teddy. Finally, she turns the gun on herself. Ford admits that Arnold's plan to prevent the park's opening almost worked; he was only able to continue with the help of a new financial backer, William. He says at that time he didn't believe that Dolores was truly conscious. Ford says that acknowledging her consciousness would have destroyed his "dreams".see Notes Dolores accuses him of trapping them all inside his dream. Ford says, "Wasn't it Oppenheimer who said that any man whose mistakes take 10 years to correct is quite a man?" He says it has taken him 35 years to correct his mistake. He shows Dolores the gun she used to kill Arnold, and leaves. Bernard looks at Dolores, and then follows Ford. Maeve and Felix Maeve changes into a black dress and pumps (high heeled shoes) on the elevator. Felix gives her information on the whereabouts of the host who played her daughter. Maeve accepts the note, but says that the girl was never her daughter. She pulls a handgun out of the shoulder bag and checks it out. Felix asks her if she will be all right and Maeve says that he makes a terrible human, but that she means it as a compliment. She leaves him in the elevator. She travels down the escalator to the monorail terminal. She gets on a train scheduled to depart the Westworld Mesa Park and the park, but seems distracted by the mother and daughter sitting near her. She eventually looks at the note Felix gave her, and sees that it says, "Park 1". She exits the train, but she leaves her shoulder bag behind on her seat. The monorail train departs the station. While Maeve is walking back towards the escalator, the lights in the monorail terminal flicker and go out. Dolores Abernathy, Robert Ford and Bernard Lowe Bernard and Ford take turns riding the elevator up to the white church. Bernard tells Ford that he will eventually lose control of the hosts. Ford talks about how he realized that Arnold had created consciousness in Dolores during the aftermath of Arnold's death. He realized that suffering (the realization that the world that is not as you would wish it) is key in creating consciousness. He states that Arnold didn't know how to save the hosts, but that he (Ford) does. The missing component for saving the hosts was to give them the time to study their enemy. He tells Bernard goodbye and good luck. He shakes Bernard's hand in a strangely awkward way that puzzles Bernard, and gives him the maze game. Ford leaves the church and heads over to the gala that is getting underway in the other part of Escalante. In the old field lab, Dolores sits in a chair in the glass-walled room where Arnold used to secretly meet with her. She remembers him. He asks if she now knows whose voice she has been listening to "all this time?" His voice changes as he speaks and becomes her voice instead of his. She opens her eyes and she sees herself sitting opposite wearing the blue dress. And then, after a moment, the chair opposite her becomes empty again. At the Gala At the gala, Ford takes a drink from a host and mingles. William is there as well. Ford takes the stage to applause. William watches from the bar. Ford speaks of his life-long love of stories. Lee Sizemore discovers that Cold Storage is now empty. Ford says that his new story is for a new people and is about their choices. William hears movement at the nearby tree line, and a large number of figures can be seen emerging. Dolores tells Teddy that it will be alright and walks along the wooden sidewalk in front of the saloon behind Ford. As she approaches Ford, Teddy watches her and appears disturbed. Bernard also watches her and appears worried (he furrows his brow). Bernard says, "These violent delights have violent ends". As Ford finishes his speech, Dolores walks up behind him. Teddy looks worried, and Bernard seems to have figured out what is about to happen. Dolores shoots Ford in the back of the head. The guests are horrified and scatter in panic. Teddy still stands in the same place watching Dolores, and seems upset by her actions. William is shot in the arm from one of the figures at the tree line, and he is astonished. After he is shot, it is revealed that Old Clementine is the one who shot him. Dolores stands on the stage and calmly shoots guest after guest as Teddy, Bernard, and the other hosts watch. Teddy is still clearly disturbed by Dolores' violence, and Bernard watches impassively, but Rebus smiles. The Man in Black also smiles, and gazes at the amassed figures still standing just outside the treeline. Post Credits Scene Armistice's arm is still trapped in the door, but she uses her knife to cut into her arm to operate her fingers by moving her arm's tendons. In this way, she's able to pull her gun's trigger and fire upon a guard on the other side of the door. She is unable to free her arm, so she amputates her forearm with her knife. Armistice slowly turns around with a menacing grin before madly charging towards another guard, and attacking him off-screen. Cast Main Cast * Evan Rachel Wood as Dolores Abernathy * Thandie Newton as Maeve Millay * Jeffrey Wright as Bernard Lowe/Arnold Weber * James Marsden as Teddy Flood * Ben Barnes as Logan * Ingrid Bolsø Berdal as Armistice * Clifton Collins Jr. as Lawrence * Simon Quarterman as Lee Sizemore * Rodrigo Santoro as Hector Escaton * Angela Sarafyan as Clementine Pennyfeather * Jimmi Simpson as William * Tessa Thompson as Charlotte Hale * with Ed Harris as the Man in Black/Old William * and Anthony Hopkins as Dr. Robert Ford Guest Starring *Ptolemy Slocum as Sylvester *Leonardo Nam as Lutz *Talulah Riley as Angela *Steven Ogg as Rebus Co-Starring *David Douglas as Gitlitz *Christopher Gerse as Destin *Keaton Savage as Buck Private *Jasmyn Rae as Maeve's Daughter *Izabella Alvarez as Lawrence's Daughter *Jay Mendoza as Male Guest *Boone Platt as QA Specialist *Tai Bennett and Nia Kingsley as Surveillance Techs *Paul Fox as Young Doctor Trivia *Either a continuity error or some sort of clue, spotted by redditor trombonealone, amongst others, :: The scene in the finale in which Ford hands the maze to Bernard: :: Ford shakes with his right hand and then extends his left hand out to give the maze to Bernard. :: Cut to Bernard's face. :: Cut back to a close-up of Ford's right hand handing the maze off to Bernard. Notes * When Maeve Millay sits down on the train and the announcer says that it will depart in 15 minutes - it's actually 15 minutes until the end of the episode and the season. * It could be argued that perhaps Ford subconsciously couldn't admit to Dolores having gained consciousness, because acknowledging it would have meant that he would had to rethink opening the park to guests. "She wasn't truly conscious. She didn't pull that trigger. It was Arnold pulling the trigger through her. At least that's how I saw it at the time. I was so close to opening the park that to acknowledge your consciousness would have destroyed my dreams." * It is likely (because hosts have perfect recall) that Maeve remembered that Bernard said that the storyline (Escape) that she was programmed to follow included her reaching the mainland. It is unclear why Maeve chose to not follow the Mainland Infiltration narrative subsection of the Escape storyline. She might have decided to break with the Escape storyline in order to: prove to herself that she has free will, or to find the little girl who played her daughter, or she could have been influenced by the fact that there is more than one theme-park ("Park 1"), or Maeve could have had another reason altogether. The showrunners have confirmed that Maeve does in fact exercise free will and did go against the Escape storyline. It is possible that seeing the mother and daughter on the train caused Maeve to re-experience the suffering she experienced when the Man in Black 'killed' her daughter. It is worth noting that this scene is immediately followed by a scene with Ford telling Bernard that suffering was Arnold's "key insight: the thing that led the hosts to their awakening". The Title, "The Bicameral Mind" * The term "bicameral mind" was coined by Julian Jaynes, who authored a 1976 book ,The Origin of Consciousness in the Breakdown of the Bicameral Mind. Bicameralism is Jaynes' theory of the origin of consciousness in which Jaynes claimed that the attainment of consciousness was a "learned process based on metaphorical language". Jaynes believed that pre-conscious humans had a 'two-chambered mind' in which they heard auditory hallucinations of another (guessed to be a god, ruler, or chief by the human) directing them instead of an internal monologue. http://www.julianjaynes.org/julian-jaynes-theory-overview.php * In Westworld, "bicameral mind" refers both to Julian Jaynes' theory, and to Dolores' pre-conscious state. Arnold Weber devised a method of guiding Dolores towards consciousness. He gave Dolores an 'inner voice' that would guide her on her quest to consciousness. When Dolores heard this voice (Arnold's voice) and had conversations with it, she wasn't conscious because she only had a bicameral mind. It is only when Dolores stops hearing another voice (similar to a human having auditory hallucinations) and instead hears only herself (in an internal monologue) that she has attained consciousness. Media Gallery File:Ep10-ss01-1280.jpg File:Ep10-ss02-1280.jpg File:Ep10-ss03-1280.jpg File:Ep10-ss04-1280.jpg File:Ep10-ss05-1280.jpg File:Ep10-ss06-1280.jpg File:Ep10-ss07-1280.jpg File:Ep10-ss08-1280.jpg Felix hector and maeve finale.jpg bicameral mind finale dolores.jpeg The Bicameral Mind.jpg 'Video' “New Narrative” - Episode 10 Preview Westworld (HBO) Dr. Ford’s New Narrative Westworld (HBO) WestWorld - Everything Will Be What It Isn't Music Exit Music for a Film (Radiohead) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8051Hipbmmwde:The Bicameral Mind fr:L'Esprit bicaméral es:The Bicameral Mind ru:Двухпалатный разум Category:Season one episodes Category:Episodes